leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokédex/Completion
See also: Diploma Completing the Pokédex is a common goal of Trainers and carries with it much esteem due to its difficulty, which has gradually escalated due to the fact that around 100 new Pokémon are introduced with each new generation. However, this is mitigated to a degree by new features added to the games, such as Wi-Fi and the Global Trade System in Generation IV, and a less restrictive trading system (between PC boxes instead of only active teams) in Generation V. The exclusion of event Pokémon as a requirement for completing the Pokédex also makes it possible for people with no access to event distributions to complete the Pokédex. in ]] The in-game rewards are usually a congratulations from the director's avatar and a diploma, usually one for completing the regional Pokédex and one for the National Pokédex. In , the player could choose from one of the Johto starter Pokémon for completing the Hoenn Dex. The completion of the Pokédex also usually allows the player to upgrade his/her . Also, in , the diploma will appear on the shelf in the player's bedroom. In Generations I to III, the completion of the regional Pokédex is tracked by how many Pokémon the player has caught. However, in and , the regional Pokédex is tracked simply by how many Pokémon the player has seen. In , though, it again registers only Pokémon that have been caught. In Generation V, though Professor Juniper originally evaluates the player's regional Pokédex based on the Pokémon the player has seen, they may still only receive a diploma after having caught all regional Pokémon. Completion of the National Pokédex is always based only on the number of Pokémon caught. In , the system is revised to give the player more in-game recognition of their achievements. Once all the Pokémon in the Unova Pokédex have been seen, Professor Juniper presents the player a Permit, allowing access to the Nature Preserve. Once the player has caught all of the Pokémon in the Unova Pokédex, Professor Juniper will give the player an Oval Charm which increases the chances of finding Pokémon Eggs at the Pokémon Day Care. When the player completes the National Pokédex, Professor Juniper gives the player a Shiny Charm, which increases the chances of encountering and hatching Shiny Pokémon. In Pokémon X and Y, Professor Sycamore will reward the player with an Oval Charm upon seeing all Pokémon in the Kalos Pokédex, except for , , , and . Upon completing the National Pokédex, the player will receive a Shiny Charm from Sycamore. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Professor Birch will reward the player with an Oval Charm upon seeing all Pokémon in the Hoenn Pokédex, except for . Should the player complete the National Pokédex, Birch will also reward the player with a Shiny Charm. Also in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the diplomas given by the director can be displayed in the player's Secret Base and can be viewed in the same way when obtaining it from the director. Other players visiting the secret base cannot see the full image on the diplomas, but instead will view it as an "impressive certificate". Category:Pokédex